


反裘

by NorthDeath



Series: 他山之石 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 给朋友的生日贺文。
Relationships: 李兑/苏秦
Series: 他山之石 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602784
Kudos: 1





	反裘

李兑将苏秦系着的羔裘解下来，翻面扔在地上。苏秦忍不住笑了，嗔道：“奉阳君不爱其里而爱其毛，岂不贻笑魏文？”  
年迈的赵相邦也笑，在他耳边柔声道：“羔裘之里，固贵于其毛；可在兑看来，武安君之皮，又贵于羔裘之里。还是说，季子更喜欢有毛的感觉？”

苏秦不能说他对此毫无预感，可他的能言善辩显然在这事上失了用处——倘若他像李兑这样将自己的聪明才智轻易浪费在声色犬马上，今日他就不会在此处。  
沦为敌国生死难卜的阶下囚，被看透自己算计的老相识凌辱。这样的困境，已然是苏秦半生挣扎的成果。

李兑跪在苏秦身前，亲吻他腿根陈旧的伤痕，“你离开我那年，还没有这些东西。  
“市井传闻你发奋读书，以椎刺股，难不成是真的？”  
即便暌违多年，这个男人依然很擅长让他快乐，苏秦努力平复自己的喘息，“见笑了，确有此事。”  
李兑闻言若有所思，“莫非……这就是你看上燕国那小儿的原因？”

苏秦不防他在这个时候提起燕职，心跳骤然一停，面上却不动声色，“李公何出此言？”  
李兑手掌按在他胸口，滚烫而粗糙，不似养尊处优多年的相邦，“我百镒黄金没买来季子这颗心，他那千金台上哪怕分你十之一，料想也不至于就能让你一次次送死。  
“我只能这样想，是这几道疤让你怜爱燕职的。你觉得他和你一样，都是含垢忍辱，矢志报仇的人。只不过他报的是国耻，你报的是不遇。”

苏秦不能否认李兑击中了他心底最深处的一些东西，可他决不能在李兑面前承认，“来而不往非礼也。秦也冒昧揣测，奉阳君不取赵氏代之，莫非是在杀其父以后，还幻想其子会对你有所感激吗？”  
李兑闷声一笑。  
“我能取之，不能守之，如此而已。”他掰开苏秦伤痕累累的双腿，“难以得到的物事，兑向来不多想，反而常有意外之喜——皇天上帝，又叫季子犯在我手里了。”

苏秦曾觉得李兑会是他的同类——以平民之身爬上高位，毅然逼死赵主父，平息内乱的男人。他在面见奉阳君前为自己幻想中强大而危险的形象激荡不已，之后却发现此人是倜傥的情郎，却不是合格的主君。  
李兑胸无大志，明明已经危如累卵，却贪图目前的苟活，不肯拼死一搏。  
当时苏秦只觉得异常失望，连先前你情我愿的几场欢爱都让他恶心——直到后来见过足够多世态炎凉，他才意识到并不是每个人在分别时都会替自己备下如此丰厚的盘缠。

李兑亲吻他的眼睛，“请武安君还我明月之珠。”  
他的脖颈，“还我和氏之璧。”  
他的腰腹，“还我黑貂之袭。”  
他的私处，“还我黄金百镒。”

哪怕铁石心肠如苏秦，在这个时候也觉得有点难过。李兑是真切地珍爱过，或者说，仍然想要珍爱自己的。  
而以他做过的事，以及接下去想要做的事而言，哪怕奉阳君杀了他，都不会让自己成为理亏的那方。  
苏秦不畏死，可他不能在此时此地，在眼见燕职大业得成前，轻如鸿毛地死去。

他主动搂紧了在自己身上需索的男人，“你要什么，秦都给你。如此，奉阳君可以饶我一条生路吗？”  
若举大事，逃不足以为辱。  
李兑专注地看进他那双温顺而叵测的眼睛，“我想要初离师门的苏季子，你能把他还给我吗？”

苏秦怔住了。  
“那孩子天不怕地不怕，一见面，就敢骂我是随波逐流的木偶。”李兑叹道，“可他什么时候开始怕死了呢？  
“我不能原谅让他变成这样的那个人，季子，我不能原谅他。你以为我为何到现在才确认你在做什么？因为燕职看起来一点都不在意你的生死……如果是我，如果是我……  
“我是舍不得这样对你的。”

两颗不属于他的眼泪落在李兑身上，他抬起自己的手，轻轻将其舔去。  
“我不会杀你。”他温声承诺，“我知道，什么事是裘之里，什么事是裘之毛，你这孩子和我的看法一向不同。你不是为了被人善待，才去做这些事情的。  
“可我想跟你赌这一局，你尽可以给燕职写信，写多少封都可以，看他会不会善待你……若你输了，就留在这邯郸城，陪兑尽此余生吧。”

苏秦离开赵国的那天，李兑没有去送他。他喝了许多酒，偎在两个巧笑倩兮的舞姬怀里，沉沉地睡去了。  
梦里他还在盘算田氏代齐的可能，哪怕不是自己，也可以是自己的后嗣。  
季子正年少，匹马黑貂裘。


End file.
